Cauchemar
by Dark White Fang
Summary: Le passé est un fardeau dont on ne peut jamais se défaire, parfois il est facile à porter...d'autre fois il peut nous entraîner dans les ténèbres. Heureusement même dans la plus noire des nuits, une lumière subsiste.


Note de l'auteur : C'est une idée que j'ai eu durant une de mes (trop) nombreuses insomnies. Je me suis toujours demandé si Raven n'avait pas souvent des cauchemars avec tout ce qu'il a vécu et voilà le résultat ;) . C'est juste un petit OS mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Souffrance, telle était l'expression que l'on pouvait voir défigurer le visage de Raven à cet instant alors qu'il assistait à la mise à mort de ses camarades et de sa fiancé. Lorsque l'épée s'abattit, Raven hurla en tendant la main gauche dans une vaine tentative de la sauver. A ce moment là il s'aperçut qu'il n'avait plus de bras gauche. Raven hurla à nouveau, soudain la scène se brouilla et changea, il avait une épée dans dans main droite et son bras gauche était maintenant fait de métal. Il remarqua que du sang coulait de la lame de l'épée et le long de son bras. Autour de lui se trouver des montagnes de cadavres. Des femmes, des enfants, des bébés, des vieillards, des soldats. Tous portaient des traces de coups d'épée ou de griffures, Raven les avaient tous massacrés de ses propres mains.

Quand il le réalisa celui-ci poussa un hurlement de souffrance et de remord, son bras commença alors à le brûler tout en essayant de l'étrangler. Effondré par le chagrin et le remord Raven tenta tout de même de lutter contre ce démon fait de fer et d'acier. Son bras le brûler de plus en plus et la souffrance était telle que Raven ne distinguait plus rien. Il n'était plus que souffrance et ne percevait plus rien si ce n'est la souffrance et l'effort qu'il devait fournir pour ne pas se faire tuer par son bras nasod. Ces instants de luttes semblèrent durer une éternité, une éternité de souffrance. Mais pourquoi luttait-il ? Il serait tellement plus simple de laisser faire son bras et accueillir la douce étreinte de la Mort. Pourquoi continuait-il de lutter si désespérément pour survivre, alors que ça ne lui apportait que de la souffrance, alors que tout ce qui avait une importance à ses yeux avait disparu ?

Raven lui-même ne connaissait pas la réponse à ces questions, pourtant il continua à lutter, justement parce qu'il ne pouvait trouver la réponse qu'en restant en vie. Pourtant malgré sa détermination, son corps commençait à flancher contre la douleur, la souffrance et la volonté d'acier de son bras. Quand soudain la douleur causée par son bras cessa, ainsi la tentative de mettre de son bras. Une sensation agréable commença à se répandre à partir de se même bras qui l'avait fait souffrir. Raven entendit alors une voix qui lui sembla provenir de loin :

« Raven tout ceci est un rêve, ne te laisses pas submerger. »

Au son de cette voix, Raven ferma les yeux et se détendit tout en se laissant progressivement envahir par la sensation provenant de son bras. Alors qu'il se laissait emporter le nom de la personne à qui appartenait cette voix, revint à son esprit torturé.

« Eve... » murmura-t-il.

Raven se réveilla brusquement dans un sursaut. Immédiatement il regarda son bras qui devait être la cause de son cauchemar, pour voir Moby et Reby les deux drones de Eve entrain de déconnecter des câbles qui les reliaient à son bras. Curieux, il tourna la tête pour voir Eve qui était assise à son chevet, seulement vêtue de ses sous-vêtements.

« Eve, pourquoi es-tu là ? »

« Je t'ai entendu au milieu hurler la nuit. Je suis donc venu chercher la raison de ce tapage nocturne. Mais quand je suis entré j'ai vu que tu hurlais dans ton sommeil. J'ai donc essayer de te réveille Ma tentative de réveille ayant échouer je me suis demander ce qui pouvait provoquer les stimuli nécessaires à ta réaction et est donc contrôlé l'état de ton bras nasod. J'ai constaté qu'il utilisait sa capacité à contrôler ton esprit pour provoquer un cauchemar afin de t'affaiblir sans doute pour pouvoir prendre le contrôle total. J'ai donc mis fin à sa tentative. »

« Tu as toute ma gratitude Eve. Tu m'as tiré d'un véritable enfer. » déclara Raven avec un sourire discret mais sincère.

« Tu n'as pas à me remercier de toute façon tes cris perturbaient ma mise en veille. » répondit-elle, cependant malgré ses dires, ses joues avaient pris une légère teinte rosé mais Raven ne pouvait s'en apercevoir à cause de l'obscurité.« Si tu le permets, je vais maintenant me remettre en veille. »

A ces mots elle commença à se glisser dans le lit de Raven.

« Euh Eve, je peux savoir pourquoi tu t'installes dans mon lit ? » demanda Raven d'une mal assurée.

« Pour pouvoir intervenir rapidement en cas de récidive de ton bras. En dormant avec toi, notre proximité garantie la réaction la plus rapide. »

« Eve j'apprécie l'intention mais... »

« Silence. Soit reconnaissant de la faveur que je te fait, idiot. » le coupa Eve. Cette fois encore malgré ses dires son visage était cramoisi, cependant cette fois Raven put s'en apercevoir. Alors seulement il céda.

« D'accord, bonne nuit. » et sur ce chacun s'endormit de son côté.

Le lendemain alors que Elsword entra dans la chambre pour réveiller Raven pour leur entraînement matinal (normalement c'était l'inverse), il fut surpris de voir Raven et Eve enlacés entrain de dormir. Au lieu de les prévenir il préféra les laisser et aller réveiller tout les autres pour qu'ils viennent voir.

FIN

Note de l'auteur : Voilà c'est fini j'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas surtout pas à laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensez. Merci de m'avoir lu.


End file.
